nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Vanilla
is Chocola's twin sister, and together they are the youngest catgirls in the Minaduki family. She loves Chocola both as a sister and in a romantic manner, and sees Kashou as a love rival, but has always instinctively worried about yearning for a male, so she might have found an answer in the relationship between the three of them. Her cat breed is not mentioned. Appearance Vanilla is a catgirl with white cat ears and a white tail. She has white skin and blue eyes, often squinting slightly. Her hair is white and long, tied up and styled as twintails supported by a blue ribbon strand. Her normal apparel consists of a blue dress and a white dress, resembling a lolita style. She wears two large blue ribbons; one on the top of her head and one on her upper chest. Her left hand is lightly wrapped around with a blue string and she wears a small garter near the tip of her tail. She wears white shin-length socks with garter trims and blue mary janes on her feet. She receives a gold-colored bell once she passes her independent Catgirl training. It's placed on her blue ribbon. Personality Vanilla is quiet, calm and very stoic. She rarely expresses her emotions, making her a somewhat of a kūdere character, as opposed to her sister's energetic, playful personality. She loves her twin sister Chocola, and will accompany her always due to her siscon-like relationship towards her. Background Early Life Vanilla, alongside Chocola, were abandoned on the side of the road with no idea on how they got there and whom their original owners were. Kashou and Shigure found them and decided to bring the little catgirls home. They were very unfamiliar with their surroundings, so they were unable to eat and only drank water. Due to the combination of their malnourished condition and cold weather, they developed crippling illnesses and were brought to the nearest hospital by Kashou. The two eventually recovered and were able to adapt to their new household. Nekopara Vol. 1 Vanilla followed her sister Chocola when she was unable to cope after Kashou left home. They stowed themselves inside cardboard boxes and were put alongside Kashou's cargo so they would be delivered to him at his new bakery. She revealed herself to him alongside with Chocola, telling Kashou that she would follow Chocola whenever she goes. But Vanilla also intends to stay alongside Kashou, their master. Kashou tried to reject this, but later on, he decided to allow the two to stay. So Vanilla and Chocola become maids at La Soleil. First, Vanilla picks out the maid costumes for both her and Chocola as a suggestion. The trio then goes to a cat shop where she and Chocola instinctively play with a hanging cat toy, only to be tired out while Kashou browsed for catgirl information. After they left the store, Vanilla asks Kashou if they can go to the drug store. Although perplexed at her unusual request, he complies with her and the trio headed for the drug store. As they got there, Vanilla slips out of the group while they are browsing. She then returns to the two after a brief period. After returning to the bakery, Vanilla and Chocola practice their maid impressions. They then eavesdrop in the kitchen, staring at Kashou practicing baking custard. After being noticed, Kashou decides to let them have a taste. Vanilla lets Chocola cook more on her own while Vanilla keeping Kashou where he is, to his annoyance. However, Chocola ends up spilling the ingredients and the catgirls end up in a mess. So they went to the bathroom to have Kashou clean them up. After the shower, Vanilla falls asleep the following night and was carried off to her room by Kashou. The next day, the bakery finally opens and Vanilla prepares to greet the first customer that comes in. The first customer eventually comes in and Vanilla and Chocola end up unprofessionally harassing the customer. Kashou pushes the girls away to personally attend to the customer. As Vanilla stood watching, she quickly realizes the customer is Shigure. After her disguise was blown, the rest of the family's catgirls all come in and Vanilla and Chocola reunite with the rest of their catgirl sisters. The next day, Vanilla continues to serve in La Soleil as the shop starts gaining publicity. For her hardwork, Kashou treats her with a special cheesecake made by him. She happily eats it along with Chocola, adoring the flavors and texture of the well-made cheesecake. After having her dessert, Kashou asks in return that they study hard for her bell exam. Vanilla agrees she will study hard. Later, Vanilla and Chocola begin their bell training regiment with Shigure. First, she brings in Azuki and Coconut to demonstrate their independence. But none of them are able to show proper etiquette, much to everyone's dismay. So Shigure invites Maple and Cinnamon to have them tutor Vanilla and Chocola. Vanilla was assigned to Cinnamon to have her educate her about insects and plants. However, the way how she was teaching Vanilla became too perverted that Cinnamon loses focus to teach Vanilla anything at all. The following night, Vanilla and Chocola practices to become refined and responsible. The two then go up to Kashou to have him test their ability as independent catgirls. So Kashou gave them a few tests but none of the girls are able to pass. Though in spite of the setbacks, Vanilla and Chocola were able to receive their bells. When Kashou noted the shop's supplies are running out, Vanilla and Chocola decided to accompany him with the trip. The group take a rest at the Park. Vanilla briefly leaves the trio to buy some drinks for them. When she returns, she noted Chocola is being intimate with Kashou and tries to cut in. Back at La Soleil, Vanilla asks Chocola to give an invoice to Kashou. She agrees and goes into the kitchen to give it to him. After coming back, she notices Chocola is feeling distracted and asks if something is wrong with her. She replies by thinking the day is hotter. Chocola then noticed some of the stocks are low and went to Kashou to remind him about it. After seeing her leave, Vanilla started to worry a little about her. But as she still waited for her with the stocks, she eventually comes into the kitchen to remind her of her task. Chocola, seemingly distracted, took her advice to nervously remind Kashou of the stocks then went to the refrigerator to fetch it. Kashou asks Vanilla if something is wrong with Chocola, due to the fact she's not acting herself lately. She acknowledges the assumption as she is also aware Chocola isn't feeling herself too. Then she started to realize something, but still can't quite put it. In the meantime, Kashou asks Vanilla to take Chocola back to her room. Vanilla acknowledges and carries Chocola away. Moments later, Vanilla comes in to check in with Chocola. However, noticing her recent interaction with Kashou again, Vanilla realizes what's wrong with her: She is in heat. Vanilla deduces that this is because Chocola felt attracted to Kashou. She also explains that if catgirls don't let out their feelings properly, it could cause them health problems. So she suggest that Kashou and Chocola reciprocate their feelings, physically. So that it might relieve Chocola of her heat. Though Kashou was hesitant, he agreed and professes his feeling for Chocola. So Vanilla assist in relieving Chocola of her heat. After that, Vanilla falls asleep peacefully with Chocola. The next day, Vanilla spies on Kashou, who noted his shy conversation with the women in the bakery. She then confronts him in the kitchen, berating his interaction with the female customers in the shop and his night with Chocola last night. Kashou assumes Vanilla might be jealous, but she casually denies it. A day later, Vanilla is called out by Kashou to help him out in the kitchen. She is then taught how to bake cakes in the basics of baking by Kashou. Vanilla casually follows Kashou's teaching, thinking as just another job. But Kashou tries to make it serious that he is trying to build up his relationship by making him be there for her. Vanilla becomes perplexed hearing Kashou's assertion. But then, she started 'smelling' something and mindlessly caresses Kashou. When she came to her senses, she tries to declare it was a "Flehmen response." By then, she's made clear to herself that she's in heat. Vanilla tries to hide it, but nevertheless, she continues to fall for the estrous cycle several times. The first time, she latches onto Kashou while he's tallying the sales. She immediately dodges the situation by taking out the trash without saying anything. Later in the kitchen, she comes in to inform that the tabletops haven't been wiped. As Kashou and Vanilla sees off Chocola, Vanilla latches onto Kashou once more. This causes Kashou to believe she really is in heat, but Vanilla repeatedly keeps denying it. The two ended up arguing in the process. Just then, Chocola comes in and fully understands Vanilla is in heat. Chocola then aggravates Vanilla's condition by touching all over her, causing Vanilla to feel more from her estrous cycle until she can no longer hide it. With Kashou now clear that Vanilla is really in heat, he tries to assure to her that he will do anything for her to make her feel better. Though Vanilla was a bit reluctant, she gratefully receives his compassion and allows him to help her relieve her heat. So Vanilla and Kashou become intimate together to have her heat relieved. After that, Vanilla, Chocola, and Kashou fall asleep together in Kashou's room. The following morning, while Kashou and Shigure are conversing with each other, Vanilla relayed that she was told by Shigure to think the heat is actually 'dangerous' for a Catgirl's health, leading to Kashou to believe that Shigure lied to them about the heat. Later, Vanilla dresses up in her work uniform to prepare the store's opening for Kashou. The next day, Vanilla, Kashou, and Chocola have a date together at the amusment park. They ride roller-coasters, take pictures, and visit the aquarium. Vanilla remained stoic as she is, but she appreciates the fun times at the amusement park. The following night, Vanilla took a brief nap with Chocola. They later wake up, noticing Kashou. Vanilla expresses her gratitude for bring her to the amusement park. Then Vanilla started to show signs of intimacy. Kashou thinks she might be in heat, but Vanilla and Chocola explains they love him so much that they just want to do it with him. So Kashou decided to take up on their request... ...and Vanilla and Chocola pleasured him together. After that, Vanilla, Chocola, and Kashou fell asleep peacefully together once more. At the following morning, Vanilla heard Kashou fell ill and went to go check on his health. After Shigure convinces Kashou to rest for his own good, she leaves him with Vanilla and Chocola in their care as she leaves. Vanilla comes up to check on Kashou's condition, but witnesses that he is relatively relaxed despite being sick. She begun to worry about his condition as she could not understand the predicament he's in, but Kashou warmingly assures he'll be alright. The following night, Kashou's condition becomes worse. Thinking on what should they do, Chocola noted they can ask a doctor at the clinic at the Drug Store to tend to Kashou's condition. So the catgirls head out to town in the night to find the clinic, but discovers that the store is closed to their dismay. As they ponder what to do, they are approached by a policewoman, who noted the two that they aren't wearing bells. The two then realized they aren't wearing them and replied that they left it at home. Though she understood, the policewoman then asked the two to come with her for a quick ID check. But the two denied, trying to verify they are independent catgirls and pleading that they are trying to find a doctor for Kashou. However, the policewoman calmly dissuaded all their claims, still intending to take them in. But then, Kashou arrives in time to find them, much to their surprise. Vanilla worriedly explains with Chocola, that they were only worried because he's in pain. The two then cried for worrying Kashou, but he apologizes to the two of them, saying he understands they were only trying to help. Vanilla and Chocola were relieved to hear his happy response... With everyone content, the trio headed back home... As another day of La Soleli arrived, Vanilla and Chocola discover Shigure and the family catgirls at the front counter where they come up with the idea of becoming waitstaffs alongside Kashou. Happy to see them again, they agree to let them join the team. In the end, all the girls celebrate with each other now that everyone are together again and as waitstaffs of La Soleil, much to Kashou's perplexion. Nekopara Vol. 0 Vanilla appears in Nekopara Vol. 0 as an intermediate character. She is very stoic and rarely gets involved in anything. Though on the contrary, she features some tad of intelligence when it comes to analyzing her situations. Steam Related Merchandise Trivia * Vanilla has a running gag that whenever she thinks Kashou is acting very perverted, she calls him a "horny pastry puffer." * There are two possible references where her name came from: either from the kind of orchid or the type of flavor it is more likely for her name to be based from the latter because her twin's name, [[Chocola], is based from the type of flavor: "chocolate".] * Vanilla looks more like the ame, or older girl type, because of her characteristic for being level-headed and somewhat mature. * Even though she is only 9 months old in human terms, she oftenly acts in a mature manner and rarely gives in to her childish instincts. *Vanilla, Chocola and Milk are the only nekos to have unidentified cat breeds. Category:Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Minaduki Family